Finding A Way
by Death by Bambi Tapes
Summary: Arianna and the Sunchaser are being saught out. Will they be found?


Disclaimer: I only own Alanna and Sunsetter.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic that wasn't Lord of the Rings. It was kinda weird to write, but I wrote it anyway. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in the shadows of the alley, a figure walked, hood drawn far over its face. It dodged quickly around the corner and with that movement was out of the town, and into an open field.  
  
"Sunsetter? Sunsetter, where are you?", a female voice asked.  
  
"Here, milady", and an animal walked out. At first glance, you would think it was a horse, but then the long silver horn gave away the truth. It was a unicorn. As it stepped into the moonlight, it's blue-gray tinge sparkled in the light.  
  
"Did you find them?", Sunsetter asked.  
  
"No. I had heard that Princess Arianna and the Sunchaser were in this town, but I have not found them.", the girl sighed, and leaned her weight on the large animal.  
  
"Do not worry, Alanna. We will find your cousin.", Sunsetter comforted her.  
  
Alanna quickly mounted her unicorn. 'I just hope we're not too late."  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
The pair thundered down the path. They had to be wary wherever they went, for Enti the shapeshifter could be anywhere. And his followers could be any animal, any person in Balinor. And now the black unicorns, from the Valley of Fear, were running freely around the country.  
  
Six months ago, Enti the shapeshifter had kidnapped the King and Queen of Balinor- Alanna's aunt and uncle. Her cousin, Arianna, had been brutally injured in the battle, and the Sunchaser's horn had been broken. The shifter took the princes, Tace and Bren, also. The villagers of Balinor, along with the Celestial Unicorns, had sent her to a safe place. Now, because of her dreams, she knew that the Bonded pair were once again in Balinor. All she had to do now was find them. And she could tell she was close.  
  
All of the sudden, Setter balked. As Alanna grasped to hang on, her unicorn's voice rang out.  
  
"'Tis them, Milady! They're here!", and he dove into the woods, at her protest.  
  
"Sunsetter! What do you think you're doing?! You do not know what is in there!"  
  
"The Sunchaser is in there! Along with the Princess! I know it!", he yelled to her.  
  
She couldn't do anything but trust Sunsetter. If they weren't there, she knew his heart was in the right place. They galloped through the forest, and curved through the trees. They leapt a fallen tree, and soared through the air. When they landed, they were in a small camp. Alanna dismounted, and looked around. There were many crows looking down at the camp- rather down at a unicorn. Alanna looked from the unicorn to the tent, than did a double take, and looked at the unicorn again. It had no horn! It had to be the Sunchaser.  
  
"Sunchaser? Sunchaser?", when the unicorn did not reply, Alanna swore under her breath. Without his horn, he could not reply. She couldn't believe she had forgotten.  
  
"Who's out there?", a slightly familiar voice called. A young girl stepped out of the tent and looked at her. "Who are you."  
  
Alanna sighed, and pulled down her hood, exposing dark ringlets and violet eyes. "You do not remember me.", she stated sadly. Things were worse off then she thought.  
  
"Ari? Who's out there?", Elaine Bohnes came out and gasped, then smiled. "Lady Alanna. It's good to see you again."  
  
The girl- Princess Arianna- looked at her again, and recognition sparked in her eyes. "Alanna! It is you! I thought you'd be-"  
  
"Dead?", Alanna smiled. "No, little cousin. I'm alive and quite well, thank you." But then her smile faded. "But I wish I could say the same about you and the Sunchaser."  
  
There was a quiet for a couple minutes, then an obnoxious voice rang out. "Ari? Who's this?"  
  
Sunsetter bobbed his head, annoyed with the girls rudeness. "This is Lady Alanna, the Princesses cousin. And who are you?"  
  
The girl seemed shocked for a second, then the emotion passed. "I'm Lori Charmichael.", and she huffed, and walked back to the tent. Before she walked in, she sent a glare at Alanna.  
  
"Well, that's the most annoying girl I have ever met.", huffed Alanna. "How can you stand her?"  
  
"We don't.", laughed Ari. "We just learned to ignore her."  
  
The three sat and talked for a while, and the dark became darker. Every once in a while, they would casually look up at the crows with demon eyes. 


End file.
